Sweet Drop Dream Drama!
by bluesora-chan
Summary: what would happen when kazune start to have weird dreams similar of Karin’s?Full summary inside Please! Review!Kazune& Karin little bit with adventure


Ok! Ok! I'll be honest…this is my very first fic, I've ever do in English …!well its just that I talk Spanish but I have studied for 7 years English so I'm ready for writing this. Sorry if I have gramatic mistakes and all of that…

Summary: (It's just like questions): What will happen when Karin starts to have dreams about kazune more often? And if that dreams come even more clear? And if when Karin is abaut to clear all things, starts to have other dreams that are coming true? And what would happen when kazune start to have weird dreams similar of Karin's?

Disclaimer: I don't like to say it but I DON'T own kamichama Karin and etc, etc, etc…

Postdate: Some of the characters are invented by me…oh!! and at this moments , both(kazune and Karin) Don't even know about their feelings…

blabla Thoughts

"babalu" Talk

(kakaki)Author notes

SO!!HERE WE GO!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sweet Drop Dream Drama!!

Ch1.Dream?or Nightmare

DREAM…(Karin)

"Kazune…kun?" Karin Mumbled looking at the blonde haired boy who was standing in front of her, staring at her intensely.

"Karin I…I…I love you…"Kazune said with a gentle smile. Karin stared at him wide with surprise and happiness, then she blushed and said with excitement…

"Kazune-kun, me too…I love you.." After this words all get dark…Karin was surrounded by darkness and then something appears…an image of…

END OF DREAM…

"No way!!"She screamed as she wake up aggressibly with a red face and a surprised look... I can't believe that I'm dreaming of that jerk!! she think as she get off of the bed and walked to the closet, to choose the cloth for that day That sexiest pig!! There's no way I'm going to do that with him!! I'm not going to kiss him!! She go to the bathroom and while opening the door she mumbled:

"There's no way I'm kissing him, neither in the cheek neither in the lips…"She was about to enter to the bathroom when a boy voice sounded.

"Who are you going to kiss?? "Kazune said staring at her, Karin look at him, when she remembered about the dream she turn the face and blushed, but kazune notice it and said in a angrily voice "You have been acting strange…why?"

"It's none of you're business" She replied sadly as she entered to the bathroom…

"Gee you're so annoying" mumbled Kazune, staring at the door "What's with her anyway?"

"Kazune-chan!!" Himeka screamed as she run to Kazune, She was so happy and she proof it with a pretty smile.

"Ah, Himeka what is it?" Kazune say looking at the black haired girl.

"Well…It's just that today is Saturday 29 of July, so, today's the ayumi's festival so…so…" Himeka was saying shyly playing with her fingers "I just, w-wanna ask you for the two of us going there…"

"The ayumi's festival? Wasn't that the festival of the Japanese princess that has an impossible love?" Kazune asked, Himeka nodded and then Kazune said "Ok…I guess there's no problem… ok, get you're Yukata, I'm going for the kimono"

"Yeah!" Himeka replied happily" Arigatou Kazune-chan!" She said practically screaming and jumping like a crazy girl, and then kiss Kazune's Cheek, then she run to her room. Kazune smile with his hand in the cheek, and then finally walked to his room.

30 minutes later…

Karin finally open the door of the bathroom, but before she could do anything, she found herself with a pretty Himeka with a beautiful purple Yukata with some cherry blossoms painted, and a very handsome kazune with a Light blue and dark blue lines Kimono. Karin just stared at them, she was wearing some casual clothes, a jean skirt, a orange T-shirt , orange and yellow socks and black shoes.

"Oi! Karin!" Kazune said looking at her" We're gonna go to Ayumi's Festival, Want to go?"

Karin look at Himeka who was with a sad Face, and…it was weird because Karin was blushing…of what?

"I…Uh…I-I'm sorry but…I think that I'm going to stay here, uhm….you see, t have this weird dreams where i…well I think that I'll stay for rest and if someone invites me… I think that I'll go with that person"Karin say smiling

Kazune just stared at her and nodded, the door bell ring, so Himeka run to the door, to open it. There outside , was a tall brown haired guy with light green eyes ,wearing a dark green Kimono with some light green leaves, he was smiling cheerfully:

"Is Karin-san here?" The strange guy asked, Himeka nodded and turn the head to Karin, she was even more surprised because, somehow, she was feeling she knew that guy.

"Y-You know…me?!" She asked loudly, The guy didn't answer and didn't stop of staring her and she didn't stop of staring at him.At this rate nothing would happen, and Kazune would scream and run to anywhere. Kazune walked and stand in front of the guy.

"Who are you? Where you came from? What the hell you want of Karin?" Kazune asked the guy, he just smile and laugh, Kazune was pissed off and glared at him.

"Ok, ok !ha! ha! ha, I know…she's you're crush?" The guy said as he laugh harder, Kazune turned the face to Karin and then turn it again hiding his red tomato cheeks, Karin was also blushing, and can't stand it…

"S-She's n-not my crush, s-she's just a friend…"Kazune said, Karin in the other hand get shoked…the guy smile…

"Oh! it's that it? well I'm Yamato Hikaru I'm from the famous Hikaru family, I've came from hong kong and.." The guy called Yamato Hikaru said with a wild smile"…well…I've came for you, Karin Hanazono" He look at her, she was shoked because two persons:

1.Yamato Hikaru

2.Kazune Kojyou

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ok, do you like it? Please review!!!! I have to go ok bye!!!

Att:Bluesora-chan


End file.
